shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prom
Prom is the fourth episode of the fourth season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on April 30th, 2014. For reasons that have yet to be announced, the Surviving High School writers have accelerated to the end of season four, as mentioned by an announcement made at the beginning of the episode. Synopsis The last dance... Plot The episode opens with Owen preparing for his wrestling match in the Wilson High locker room. Daydreaming about Paige, Owen is snapped out of his thoughts when Skazz interrupts and points out his expression. Owen confides that it bothers him that he can't be with Paige at their school on Prom night to help her rally for Prom Queen votes. Skazz wonders why Paige doesn't find being at his match more important and Owen explains it as being complicated. Hearing a bell signaling the beginning of his match, Owen walks out onto the mat in the middle of the gym. Looking around with a bit of hope that Paige might have been able to make it, Owen only finds Grandma Betty and his Wilson High teammates cheering him on. Seeing his competition, Bear, for the first time, Owen is intimidated by how big he is. Beginning the match, Owen's thoughts drift back off to previous romantic moments between him and Paige. Pinned to the mat, Owen accidentally repeats a line of his daydream outloud to Bear. Bear becomes confused by this and gives an opening for Owen. Bear grabs him back into an unbreakable hold where Owen, discouraged by not having Paige attend his game, begins to lose hope and give up on winning. At the moment Owen decides not to, he hears Paige's voice calling from the stands. Inspired by her presence, Owen flips Bear and pins him to the mat, winning the match and the college scholarship. Owen is mobbed by his excited and proud teammates. Running over to the bleachers, Owen asks Paige about her decision to come to his game. While Paige tries to dismiss her disappointment with having to give up her Prom Queen title to come to his game, Owen sees through it. Though they only have fifteen minutes left to get to the school before the doors are locked, Owen uses Grandma Betty's car to get there in time. Finding the doors locked, Owen's disappointment is cut off when Paige announces that she already sent a mass text to everyone in her contacts about opening the doors for them. When a student opens the door for them, they are shocked to find that it's Nate. Paige and Owen thank him for helping and Nate leads them into the dance where they find the rest of their friends. Kimi, who is attending prom with Logan, is left with her friends when Logan excuses himself to get some punch. Kimi admits to her friends that Logan has been acting bored all night which Paige finds ridiculous since Logan had been the one to ask her to Prom. Kevin walks up to Kimi and asks her for a dance. Reminding him that she came with Logan, Kimi initially rejects his offer until Paige reminds her that Logan made an excuse about getting punch not to be there. Kimi then accepts and Kevin leads her out to the dance floor. Kevin inquires her about her relationship with Logan and Kimi confesses that Logan has acting flaky around her. Kevin tells her that he regrets not being better for her when they were dating and that he hopes she'll find someone who realizes how important she is to them. While Kevin and Kimi dance, Spencer begins to dance with Candace. When Candace nestles in closer to him, she notices that his attention is elsewhere. Spotting him staring at Allison and Nate dancing together, Candace becomes upset and drags him off to the weight room to talk privately. Confronting him about his crush on Allison, Candace acknowledges that he still has feelings for her. Spencer tells her the truth, that he still likes Allison. Candace and Spencer agree to giving each other space and returning to being just friends. Exiting the room looking upset, Spencer's somber expression catches Allison's eye. Allison becomes worried about him and asks Nate if it's okay if she goes to talk to him. Nate allows her to go and Allison moves over to him. Leaning against the wall together, Spencer tells her that he broke up with Candace. When Allison questions if they had an argument, Spencer agrees but remains vague as to the true reason they broke up. Spencer asks her how she and Nate are doing, and Allison tells him that they're doing good. Surprised that Nate has no issue about Allison talking to him, Spencer says to this to Allison. Allison explains this as Nate knowing that Spencer is important to her. This feeling remains mutual between them as Spencer agrees to Allison being important to him in return. When Allison tries to defend Nate's character, Spencer interrupts and says that all that matters is if she's happy and admits that Nate isn't as bad as he used to be. About to leave the dance as he no longer has a date, Allison pulls him back and convinces him to stay and talk with her. After a peaceful moment between the two of them, Allison says that she regrets going to Homecoming with Cameron and not Spencer. Spencer confesses that he tried to ask her to the dance before Cameron did but the nerves got the better of him. Allison also questions Spencer about his trips to the bookstore where he explains that he's developed a liking towards Hemingway's books. Spencer also points out that bookstores remind him of her. He continues to tease her about her constant appearance in bookstores before the DJ begins to announce the Prom King and Queen. Paige is pulled off to the side by Owen who tells her that while she has done shady things to get the crown, he thinks that she has grown as a person and that she's not the same person she was when he first kissed her. Owen tells Paige that whether or not she wins Prom Queen, she'll always be the girl he loves. Paige gets emotional after hearing this and when she leans in for a kiss, a spotlight shines on her and she learns that she's won Prom Queen. Heading onstage, Paige takes the crown but is proven to really take Owen's words to heart as she gives up the crown to Maria. Paige admits to her plan of wanting to take down Maria and the cheer squad to the whole school. Thinking that the drama between them now is too petty, Paige announces that she just wants to spend the last of her high school days with the one she cares about most. Handing the crown off to Maria, Paige promises to help her rebuild the squad. Walking back into Owen's arms, Paige tells him that she loves him and the two kiss. The DJ then announces Chris as the Prom King, much to everyone's surprise. When the King and Queen have their dance, Chris impresses Maria with how well he dances. After their dance ends, the DJ announces that he's about to play the last song of the night. Kimi searches for Logan and finds him making out with Nicole in the corner. Feeling betrayed, Kimi storms over to him and demands an explanation. Logan brushes her off and goes back to kissing Nicole. Brinna sees this and begins to mock Kimi in front of the growing crowd around them. Kevin, who is watching, demands an apology from Logan and when he is shoved by him, Kevin delivers a perfect punch. Kevin's punch sends Logan backwards into the punch table, spilling the punch all over Brinna. Ms. Lee witnesses this and punishes Kevin. Kevin suggests that he join the Troublemakers group, although his real intention is to get to be around Kimi more often. Ms. Lee agrees to this punishment and walks off to tend to Logan. The two of them share a passionate kiss after Kimi thanks him for fighting Logan for her. Kimi asks if it's the start of something but Kevin denies this, saying that he thinks it's the end. While he's not sure of what, the episode concludes with Kevin adding that she should ask him at graduation. Bonus Scene The night of prom, Chris calls up Hector to invite him to a party he's throwing after graduation. Hector agrees to come to check out how his apprentice is doing and says that he has a bunch of friends that he thinks would like to come as well. Setting up a conference call with Howard, Zoe, Sam, Colt, Denni, Amanda, and Flash, Howard lets Chris invite them to the party. They all accept the invitation and they hang up. Maria, who's sitting beside Chris in his car, puts her hand in his and says that it sounds like a big party. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers Category:Season 4: Troublemakers